User talk:Wuher Moseisley
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Wars Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:250px-Blue protocol droid.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 22:56, June 9, 2011 Welcome Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Wiki and yes that is my user page. I already have one question for you. You seem to know a bit about those mysterious protocal droids. Do you know where to obtain the promotional codes for those two protocal droids? It would help fill in some missing information.TVLwriter 23:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Logos Perfect, just what I was looking for but there appears to be a problem with the image. It refuses to show up when I try to insert it into the main page. Do you know if you can fix this? Thanks for the help! TVLwriter 23:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Check out my new talk post! Naoh Revan 19:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC)CommanderFox2010 Background Thanks for the background. It fits perfectly and looks great!TVLwriter 02:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) The current version looks better. Thanks anyways. TVLwriter 19:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok! Thanks for the help TVLwriter 19:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Editing Thats ok, your articles do not have to be good quality or in perfect format (thats mainly my job). You will learn how to make good quality articles through time. Right now we just need to fill in some missing item sets, so don't be too concerned about article quality at the moment. Also Don't worry about being inactive because of exams either, wikia editing is just a side hobby for most. TVLwriter 18:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Separatist I just wanted to drop by and say thanks for changing several of the "seperatists" to "separatists". This was mainly my spelling error and I appreciate the help. TVLwriter 16:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Regional Differences Either way is fine, I don't think having a mix of both will affect our articles too much. This is the English language Clone Wars Adventures Wiki, so as long as you edit in english I'm ok with it. TVLwriter 18:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Emmisary Event Do you know where the emmisarry on July 13th is going to be held? Sorry, I don't know much about emmisaries. TVLwriter 15:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Update Where did you find this information? Can you give me a link? TVLwriter 20:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Holoprojectors Fair enough, I'll work on putting the links back in. Feel free to sign in to chat if you're tired of sending these messages back and forth every few minutes. TVLwriter 20:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat It is a wikia lab so it's still under development. I just reset it, does that help any? Logo Thanks for the logo. I did not want to use the very first one you gave to me only because it was too tall. I even resized it, but then the text was to small to read, so I used it for the main page instead. TVLwriter 23:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) If it is possible to remove the underscore next to the I it would look a bit better. TVLwriter 23:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) The new version looks perfect, but the theme designer today is being stubborn so I'll have to try later. Thanks again TVLwriter 02:01, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Editing Template Yes, I changed it back because of a problem with the new one. It's still new so Wikia's working to fix a lot of the bugs and glitches. And about the SC Cards, I saw the topic. I have only told User:Sergeant Blasty since he has been asking me about it for a while, so that may be him. TVLwriter 15:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) So is it true that SC cards are going international? I think it is highly likely that they will. TVLwriter 15:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) campaign icon That's a great idea. I will definately put it up when the time comes. TVLwriter 00:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Unidentified droids Your recent edits to this page and other droid pages have been reverted as they were unconstuctive. Also, stating something is 'likely' to be added is pure speculation and is not valid information. Peltarius 19:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Peltarius Well, Peltaruis is the "big boss" around here, and I am sorry to hear that he has discouraged you from editing. I will tell him all of your problems, he is the most experienced admin here and hopefully he will understand. It is easy to restore pages, but I cannot do this without his permission. I'll do what I can. TVLwriter 20:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC)